Fusion Fall: Unannounced Hero's
by FusingFaller2002
Summary: In this story young Tony, Savannah, Leroy and Lucy go on an amazing adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Intro to situation

At the ring of Tony's alarm clock the only thing that could be heard over it was his moan. Of course as any other school day morning his mom yelled, "Tony it's time for school!". "I'm ready mom!". After getting dressed he mumbled, "Dexter wouldn't have to deal with any of this he probably has robots for anything"

As he walked to school his friends Leroy, Lucy and Savannah saw him and walked over. "Tony!", "What Savannah?". "Tony, don't you want to go to Dex's for the experiment?", Tony and all the others just sighed for two seconds flat then Leroy finally replied, "Of course we do Savannah, but he said he would pick us up at school". After they finished their argument with Savannah, they won the fight and they walked to school.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?", again they sighed even Savannah and explained their argument. "I see... So Savannah-", Dexter stopped once he saw her face, "So someone thought y'all had to head to my house but the rest of y'all actually listened?". A few seconds later the gang nodded their heads. "Ok then, we still have to go to my house. Let's get going!"

"Ok so why'll y'all are awaiting ypur turn, just sit back and watch Tony have his turn". after preparing a bunch or buttons and levers nobody understood but Dexter, Tony sat in the pod awaiting his transportation. "Okay let's do this!", announced Dexter. He pulled the lever and everything went smoothly, except when the door flung open and DeeDee popped out and hit the whole keyboard Dester was using to set up the time and to close and open the pod. Tony's friends saw and they jumped in the pod to get him out, Unfortunately, the pod shut and locked up once they got in. Furious Dexter yelled, "DEEDEE! Now look what you have done Tony is gonna be sent to another time! His friends jumped in so they will too as well!"

"Tony! Wake up!", furious Lucy and Savannah both yelled at Leroy to do something. "Ok I'll try. How about we bring him over to that tree but don't lay him on the green goop". After, ten minutes of trying to find ways to pick him up they finally managed to get him on the tree. "Ugh... Guys? Is that y'all", filled woth excitement Lucy yelled, "Tony! DeeDee messed with the control panel thingy and sent us to the future who knows when!". "Really?", "Yeah now. I remember but the only thing I don't remember is this little conunicator thingy on my belt". Wondering what he was talking about Leroy looked at his belt, "Yeah me too", said Leroy pointing at his right sleeve. "We all do", concluded Lucy, pointing at her pure strap and Savannah'a ribbon.


	2. Chapter 2: Joining the forces

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: If you would like me to add your old Fusion Fall character for memory reasons then please PM and Comment on this story also, if you would like to have specific nanos, weapons, and how they meet you then put that in the PM and comment or forever hold your peace. **

"Wait look if I click this button labeled 'Inventory' it pops up like those futuristic games Dexter makes sometimes", said Leroy. After the rest of the group looked Tony said something, "Hey look there are weapons in here. One looks like a gun and one looks like a sword and we all have them". "Um... T-t-t-tony", "What Savannah?". "We'd better figure out how to get the weapons out fast! Look behind you!'. After seeing the hoard of fusion spawns behind him he yelled, "Everyone touch the weapon! Pick one and hurry up!". After, he decided to pick the lightning sword, Savannah picked the lightning gun, Leroy picked the lightning gun, and Lucy picked the lightning sword, they got ready to battle.

Leroy was the first to charge in while sharpshooting 5 Fusion Spawns per 2 steps, then came Savannah doing the same but staying back a little more then Leroy thought about. Lucy rushed all the way into the group and sliced a 3-foot radius around her. Tony was last he waited for the others to go for two reasons, one he was a little bit scared and two he had never used a sword before unlike Lucy who tales fencing. After 5-minutes of battling they stopped and took a breath.

"Guys that was some fine work out there", Tony paused to laugh, "We did it, we actually did it". "Tony, of course we did it we're a team. Now, how do we put the weapons up?". After figuring out it was voice command they put all their weapons up.

"Hey guys, I thinks its time we found Dex or anyone we remember". They walked and walked until the hit Sector V at Hero Square and fainted in front of Computress. After Computress saw them she immediately contacted Dexter and told him to come over there and that she had a surprise for him. Once Dexter got there and saw them he told one of his Dexbota to go take them (including him) to his house.

"Dexbot A-411 go get four cokes and four chicken baskets for our guests". "So Tony tell me what happened and let me tell you I'm impressed that you figured out the NanoCom X so fast", so they talk about the battle and everything, once they were finished Leroy asked what a NanoCom C is. "It's what we use to fight this war with Lord Fuse who is the guy that sends out the Fusion Spawns or 'Slimes' that y'all encountered. It uses holograms to send us that you want a weapon that you need right then and there, it also holds your Nanos or the mini versions of Earth's Heros and sometimes villains. They can only be formed when a Fusion Spawn gets a hold of something the person holds precious but once you kill it we harness the fusion matter, the green goop, to create the Nanos". After a long period of silence Leroy and Lucy said, "We will help", after that Dexter looked at Tony and Savannah who said, "Us too".


	3. Chapter 3: Blossom?

**AUHOR'S NOTES: Hey noble fans I hope you're enjoying the FanFic I sure am. I think we need more people to view this so if y'all hangout in any type of forums feel free to mention me.**

"Guys, by the way somebody is here to see you all", as they asked who, DeeDee walks in. "Go get Lord Fuse guys. Kill him!". After hearing that they were speechless as Dexter led them to Sector V. "Ok y'all are going to be training here also since y'all are gonna be y'all's on group come up with a team name and ask Numbuh 3 to make you a flag with your design on it. Ok?", after saying ok and bidding him farewell they started their training with Numbuh one.

"Ok if you wanna train with swords go to Numbuh 5 if guns are your deal come to me". It wasn't that hard for them to choose because they just picked during a battle not even a day ago. The training lasted an hour but not even Numbuh 5 could out last Lucy or Tony and Numbuh 1 couldn't out last Leroy or Savannah, so they told Dexter that and thought it was time for their first Fusion.

"Uh, Dex why are you dropping us out of a plane into this, what did you call it, oh yeah 'Infected Zone'?". "I've supplied you with parachutes and I'm dropping you out because y'all are gonna get one of y'all's first Nanos". After that Dexter pushed them out and as good luck always is around the heroes they fall straight into the Fusion's layer.

They traveled through the layer and eliminate most of the Caterplugs. Then, found the Fusion but had a discussion. Tony started, "Ok when we defeat him who gets the Nano?", they scratches their heads at this then Lucy said, "Who is it?". Leroy look around the corner then said, "Oh my god, guys its Blossom". They paused Blossom had been Savannah's best friend, now it was her turn to speak, "I think we all agree that I should get the Nano since she was my best friend", and with that they walked up the path.

As soon as they were up Fusion Blossom heard them and turned, knowing that the group got their weapons out and got ready. Tony and Lucy ran in with Savannah and Leroy shooting from behind, but Fusion Blossom was ready too. She ran in towards them getting blasted, yet she didn't seem phased even though she was. "So y'all challenge me? Pah! Peace of cake, I hope y'all have your wills written", as soon a she relized she was rambling she got sliced by Tony and Lucy and screamed in agony. "She readied a shockwave, by the time she was fully ready though Lucy/ and Tony through their swords which came in and grindee against eachother burning Fusion Blosson as well as cutting her.

On their NanoCom X's they saw a question pop up,'Create Nano? Yes/No'. Lucy clicked yes and they watched as all the fusion matter got sucked into the NanoCom X and leave behind a picture of Lucy. Then they saw a miniature Blossom pop out of the NanoCom X. "Nice to meet you! Wait Lucy?", "Hey Blossom dropped your picture", Lucy said as she pointed at the picture on the ground. "Thanks Lu...", then they had a long chat about how Nano Blossom new Lucy and that she and the real Blosson shared their memories.


End file.
